The small Youtuber accident
by NW nightwalker Hp
Summary: While going to the shops you run into Markipiler, and you both engage into small talk. That is until a car came running towards you two. Possible death


**Disclaimer: I don't own any body except the plot. [I hate doing these]**

 **Sorry for OCC if there is and if it is not accurate. Trigger warning possible death**

You where a small time Youtuber with around 1,351 subs last time you checked, your personal favorite Youtubers where [fav Youtubers] and Markiplier. Especially Markiplier. You often dreamed of meeting Mark and the others, but yet you where just a small Youtuber with out a face cam. You knew if people knew where you lived and where you would be stalked, and personally you thought that would suck.

So if you became a huge Youtuber you'll be safe, the only people you told was your grandma.

"Hey **[Your/Name]** are you in there?" the voice of your room mate rang though the door, you get off your bed from reading then go up to the door.

"Yeah what do ya want?" you lean against the doorframe and stare at their eyes, they looked a bit nervous. "What's the matter?"

"My mother is coming over and we're out of food, and could you… like-" you cut them off.

"And you want me to grab some stuff right?" they nod as they gave you a list you sighed. "How long until they are here and why have me pick this stuff up?"

" First around two to three hours and second I have to clean up every thing including my room." You sigh and nod, you get a hug and then you get your shoes on. Looking to see the time is 5:24pm you grab your phone and headphones/earplugs, and you walk out the door.

Humming at the song you're listening to you walk down the street, looking around you see that there was not as many cars as usual. Which was very weird. So walking in to the store you grab the trolley, and you start the very thrilling adventures of **[Y/N]** and the trolley! Starring the land of gluttonous meat, the plains of vegetation, kingdom of sugary sweetness's, the frozen snowcaps and the pits of bills.

You awaken from your thoughts form **[a princes kiss]** a vibration emitting from your pocket, you press accept.

"Hello? Hello it's me **[Room Mate's Name]** are you done? Because it's been and hour an I need to cook!" You roll your eyes; the voice was laced with panic.

"Calm down dude I'm just exiting the store and yes I got every thing, so cool it." You laugh as you hear mumbles and end the call. So putting every thing in two bags you start walking back, you however didn't fail to see a semi familiar figure walking next to you.

They seemed to be occupied on their phone, playing a game that seemed to be about space. They must of felt eyes on them and they look around to then see you staring at them, they smile and give a friendly wave back. You quickly turned away from them in embarrassment, you have just in a way met thee Markiplier THEE MARKIPILER.

You stop at the red light and then you gather enough courage to talk to the Markimoo, you breath in heavily.

"Nice game there you must really like space…" Mark looks over to you and smiles brightly.

"I Love space and you seem to have seen straight through my DISGUSE and that means you must be truly brilliant to have done so!" He exclaimed and has a 'pout' of you knowing his real persona.

"The names **[Y/N] [Last/Name]** a old fan and fellow Youtuber! It's a pleasure to meet you!" You shift the bag to your left hand and hold out your right hand, he grasps it and shakes firmly. Shifting the bag back because of weight, you do it just to time for the light to change so you could go, but as you go in the corner of your eye you see a car lights heading toward you and Mark.

You growl under your breath, you are so gonna feel this if you wake up.

 **[3** **rd** **person]**

For Mark it was all in slow motion, he saw that you drop the bags you where carrying and you shove him out of the way of the speeding car.

 _1… tick_

 _2… tock_

 _3… tick_

 _4… toc-screech_

 _*Bam* *crash*_

And the worse thing it was a hit and run, the driver kept on driving. Leaving a stunned Mark and a dying **[Y/N]** , he quickly scrambles ignoring the flashes of people's phones and ringing and crawls to your still body. He lifts up your body and moves your head onto his lap, you crack your eyes open slightly to see the shocked and worried face of Mark.

" **[Y/N]**! You're gonna be ok! Okay you have to just stay awake a bit longer and the ambulance is going to be here." You smile at him your eyes slowly dimming; you begin to cough up blood. Some got onto his shirt.

 **[Your POV]**

"Sorry I got blood on your clothes, and hey could you do me a favor?" You point to the two bags that where still in one piece, and look back at him.

"My room mate is seeing their mother soon and this is the first time in two years, and they don't want to mess up. I don't want them to fail because I got hit and I'm happy to see my Youtuber idol face to face if in the case I die so-"

Mark cut you off. "What **[Y/N]** you're NOT going to die your going to be just fine!" you giggle a little bit, you slowly reach into your pocket and give Mark the slightly cracked phone. 

"The password is **{PassCode}** and that should have everything to find my flat so my friend gets their food." Mark looks at you with an annoyed expression.

"Stop your Room mate will cope ok I think your life is more important!" you laugh and your ears pick up sirens, you look up to see Mark's face to be relieved.

" **I'm so sleepy… I'm going to sleep, see ya in the morning."**

 **[3** **rd** **person]**

Your body was taken from Mark and you when into shock; they put you onto a stretcher and got the defibulator **(don't know how to spell -.-;).**

"Clear!" Zzziipp

.

.

.

"Clear!" Zzziipp

Your heart had…


End file.
